


All tied up

by LostinFic



Series: Doctor x Rose Kink flashfiction [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostinFic/pseuds/LostinFic
Summary: She’s said it before and she’ll say it again: every discussion with the Doctor goes bonkers. Somehow they went from arguing about pirates to discussing nautical knots to Rose being tied to the railing in the console room. Tied and naked, and more turned on than she’s ever been.





	All tied up

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Anon: For the kink flashfiction thing, will you do a tenrose + bondage thing??

She’s said it before and she’ll say it again: every discussion with the Doctor goes bonkers. Somehow they went from arguing about pirates to discussing nautical knots to Rose being tied to the railing in the console room. Tied and naked, and more turned on than she’s ever been. 

The floor grating digs into her knees but it doesn’t register. The blue glow of the time rotor highlights the Doctor’s bony, freckled shoulders before her eyes. He’s only half undressed, and she’s already incoherent. She’s tied firmly in a way that stops her from moving her hips. She’s powerless against his teasing caresses between her legs, light strokes and taunting dips, that leave her sweating and cursing. Her inner thighs glisten with arousal, and wet noises echo in the wide room. 

“Doctor,” she cries.

“Shhh, you’re doing so well, Rose. You’re almost ready.” 

“Almost!?”

She tilts her head up towards him, and he gently wipes the hair off her forehead before kissing it. He has yet to kiss her lips and it’s even more maddening than the light swipes over her clit. 

“How are we doing?” he asks, massaging her arms and wrists bound to the railing. “Not too tight?”

“I’m fine.”

“I can untie you and end this here. Or we see this to the end, together.”

“More, I need more, Doctor.”

He rubs her shoulders, then trails his hands up her neck to cup her jaw. He ghosts his thumb across her bottom lip and Rose’s tongue darts out to lick it. 

“Good idea, Rose.” The Doctor rises to his feet, his crotch at Rose’s eye-level. She instantly presses her mouth to his bulge, breathing warmth through his trousers, his cock twitches and it feels like she’s regaining some control. It’s short-lived. The Doctor strokes her hair as Rose seeks a taste of his skin. She whimpers in frustration. She wants him in her, she doesn’t care how. 

“Alright, alright, you can have it.” He opens his trousers and frees his cock, he rubs the head over her lips. “Be patient a while longer, and if you do well, you get to choose which planet you want to go to for your first orgasm.”

“I can choose the planet but will you actually land us there or in Cardiff?”

“Oi!”

For a moment she regrets her cheek and fears he’ll leave her here alone and desperate, but he’s hard, barely an inch from her mouth. Rose flashes a naughty smile and bats her eyelashes, his pout stretches into a smile.

“Let’s put that mouth to better use,” he joked. 

Rose opened wide and closed her eyes in bliss.


End file.
